Mischievous Kiss: Love in Seoul
by DeerHun
Summary: (Chap 3 update!) "Aku tahu. Kau datang ke sini karena ingin tidur denganku, iya kan?" "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan!" "Temanmu juga sudah memperingatimu, bukan? Aku bisa saja berbuat sesuatu padamu." "Kau menggodaku!" Liburan musim panas telah datang. Dan bagaimana jika Luhan menghabiskan malam hanya berdua bersama si muka datar Sehun. Apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Love and The Shooting Star

"… Wow, ada berita menarik! Malam ini sampai besok, kita dapat menyaksikan bintang jatuh di langit Seoul. Daebakk, ini akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah, geure? …"

Luhan menatap radio kecilnya dengan semangat. "Bintang jatuh?" dia segera membuka tirai serta kaca jendela kamarnya. Sambil menatap langit dia menyatukan jari-jari tangannya di depan dada, dengan khyusuk berdoa, "Aku berharap, aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun-ssi."

Selesai mengatakan doanya, mata indah Luhan kembali terbuka. Dia masih menatap langit dan tampak tersenyum manis menikmati angin malam Seoul.

Luhan memegang surat cintanya dengan gemetaran. "Tenang, Luhan, tenang." Saat dia mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia dapat melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya daritadi muncul di gerbang sekolah. Dengan cepat Luhan melangkah tepat di depan pemuda itu. Si pemuda yang terkejut sontak menghentikan langkahnya karena dihadang oleh seorang gadis aneh, dengan wajah datar khasnya, pemuda itu menatap Luhan menuntut.

"Sehun-ssi, aku.. aku suka padamu." Luhan menunduk tak berani bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun dan menyodorkan surat cinta berwarna merah muda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia masih dalam posisi seperti itu saat Sehun dengan santai berlalu meninggalkannya sembari berkata:

"Aku tak mau."

Mata indah Luhan membulat sempurna. Surat cinta yang sudah tak erat lagi dipegangnya, terbang lepas dari tangannya karena tertiup angin. Surat cinta itupun jatuh di tanah dan tanpa sengaja diinjak oleh Sehun yang masih dengan santai melangkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya tadi.

.

Tittle: **Mischievous Kiss: Love in Seoul**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's note: Annyeong! Lee hadir di hari libur ini membawa FF HunHan baruuu *yeyyy* Ini bukan hasil imajinasi Lee, jujur aja, karena ini adalah re-make dari dorama Jepang yang memiliki judul Itazura na Kiss: Love in Tokyo. Nah, karena karakter yang lucu-lucu, Lee coba untuk masukin ke HunHan. Yah, nanti reader-nim sendiri dong ya yg bisa memutuskan cast nya cocok ato la, monggo dibaca dulu.

Happy Reading~~

.

SMA Swasta Kwanghee langsung ribut membicarakan seorang gadis yang diketahui berada di kelas 3F berani menyatakan cinta pada Oh Sehun, pria idaman semua wanita. Kedua sahabat Luhan, Zhang Yixing dan Kim Minseok, yang mendengar berita itu langsung mendatangi Luhan yang sedang duduk nyaman di bangkunya.

"Ya! Luhan!"

Kelas 3F menoleh pada dua gadis yang berteriak nyaring di pintu kelas, tapi hanya sebentar karena selanjutnya mereka sibuk kembali dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Oi, sinii!" Luhan tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya dan dengan semangat melambaikan tangan, menyuruh dua gadis itu untuk segera duduk bersamanya.

"Hei, hei." Segera setelah mereka mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja Luhan, Minseok langsung heboh memulai pembicaraan. "Benarkah itu? Kau meyatakan cinta pada Oh Sehun, benarkah itu?!"

Luhan tersenyum kaku mendengarnya. Dengan ragu dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yixing dan Minseok berteriak nyaring. "Eiii~ Kenapa kau nekat sekali,eoh? Sudah tahu akan ditolak, tetap saja kau lakukan." Yixing memukul kepala Luhan pelan.

Gadis yang baru semalam ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pujaan hati mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kan bisa saja.. Bisa saja dia suka padaku." Yixing dan Minseok serentak menggeleng dan menunjukan wajah 'Sangat tidak mungkin!' pada Luhan. Bibir Luhan pun tambah manyun melihatnya.

Minseok berusaha menyadarkan Luhan, "Kau tahu kan, kelas dibagi berdasarkan nilai keseluruhan semua pelajaran."

"Benar! Yang kita bicarakan sekarang adalah Oh Sehun!" tambah Yixing. "Anak paling pintar di kelas 3A, kelas yang berisi para calon ilmuwan di masa depan. Pada ujian nasional lalu, Sehun mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi se-Korea! SE-KOREA!" Minseok mengangguk semangat. "Menurut kabar burung, Sehun memiliki IQ 200. Dia sangat jenius, juga tampan. Puncaknya lagi, ayah Sehun adalah seorang Presdir perusahaan. Kemampuan atletik Sehun juga tak kalah mengagumkan. Dia sempurnaa!"

Luhan dengan bibir manyun mengangguk lemah. _Sehun-ssi memang berada di dunia yang berbeda_, batinnya sedih.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda membuka pintu kelas 3F dengan kasar. Pemuda itu mendatangi meja Luhan, diiringi oleh tatapan bingung ketiga gadis yang ada di sana.

"Huhuhu. Luhaaan!" Kim Jongin, atau yang lebih biasa dipanggil Kai oleh semua penduduk kelas 3F, mengguncang-guncang bahu Luhan dengan heboh, "Kau telah menyatakan cinta pada Oh Sehun, majja?! Kau juga ditolak olehnya kan?!"

Luhan bertambah sedih karena kejadian itu kembali diingatkan oleh Kai.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Minseok dan Yixing tak tega terus melihat wajah muram Luhan. Yixing pun teringat sesuatu. "Eh, Luhan, bagaimana rumah barumu? Sudah selesai?" Minseok tampak baru mengingat hal itu juga ikut memandangi Luhan menunggu jawaban.

"Rumah baruku?" Luhan memainkan alisnya mencoba mengingat, "Papa bilang, minggu depan kami sudah bisa pindah ke sana."

"Jinjja? Wahh, kami boleh berkunjung kan?" tanya Minseok semangat.

"Tentu saja."

Yixing, Minseok, plus Kai dan dua orang anak buahnya, datang ke rumah baru Luhan untuk membantu kepindahan Luhan dan ayahnya. Ayah Luhan yang merasa senang dibantu pun mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Aku akan masakkan kalian makanan enak. Tenang saja."

"Yeyy!" Teman-teman Luhan bersorak riang. Pasalnya, mereka akan dibuatkan makanan oleh ayah Luhan, yang kebetulan adalah pemilik sekaligus koki salah satu restoran Cina yang terkenal di Seoul.

Siiing

Saat mereka ada di depan pintu, bersiap untuk masuk rumah, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Rasanya tadi dia seperti mendengar sesuatu.. Luhan melihat ke arah langit, ada kilatan di sana.

_Bintang jatuh? Tapi, inikan masih siang.._

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bunyi seperti ada batu yang jatuh ke atap rumah baru Luhan.

"Apa itu tadi?" ayah Luhan bertanya sendiri. "Hei, Kai, coba kau lihat."

Kai langsung melakukan yang diperintahkan. Akhirnya mereka semua tak jadi masuk dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat atap rumah baru Luhan dan ayahnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Brukk!

Rumah baru itu langsung rubuh begitu saja.

SMA Swasta Kwanghee kembali heboh karena berita yang kemarin disiarkan oleh salah satu Televisi Nasional, bahwa ada rumah yang roboh hanya karena terkena batu meteor (ukurannya lebih kecil dari kelereng) yang jatuh dari langit. Murid-murid juga riuh karena putri pemilik rumah itu ternyata adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang menyatakan cinta pada idola sekolah, Oh Sehun.

Luhan dengan lesu memasuki gerbang sekolah ditemani kedua sahabatnya.

"Lalu, kalian akan tinggal di mana sekarang?" tanya Yixing prihatin.

Luhan menggedikan bahunya. "Tapi Papa bilang, kami akan tinggal sementara di rumah sahabat Papa."

Baru saja dia melangkah masuk, dia dapat melihat Kai dan kedua anak buahnya berteriak-teriak menggunakan pengeras suara sambil membawa bendera aneh dan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kardus.

"Tolong sahabat kami! Luhan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan kalian!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, dengan segera menghampiri ketiga pria itu. "Kai, geumanhe!"

Kai melihat Luhan, "Luhan di sini sekarang. Walaupun dia melewati hari yang buruk kemarin, dia di sini hari ini dengan senyumnya. Dia juga tetap imut seperti biasa. Kau membuatku menitikan air mata." Lanjutnya berlebihan masih menggunakan pengeras suara.

"Aish, geumanhe pabboya!" Luhan dengan gemas mengambil pengeras suara yang digunakan Kai.

"Waee? Aku melakukan ini untukmu!" seru Kai membela diri.

Luhan mengerti alasan Kai tapi dia tetap tak suka cara Kai melakukannya, "Aku tak mau orang-orang membicarakanku lagi." gerutunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun sudah ada di belakang Luhan yang ternyata menutupi jalan masuk sekolah. "Bisa kau minggir?" kata Sehun dingin.

Luhan yang terkejut mendengar suara Sehun pun dengan cepat berbalik dan kembali membulatkan matanya, kini serentak dengan mulutnya yang juga berbentuk bulat. "Sehun-ssi.."

Kai pun menyadari bahwa inilah pria yang telah menolak pernyataan cinta Luhan. "Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau sedingin itu pada kami?! Luhan sangat tersakiti, kau tahu kenapa?!" bentak Kai berapi-api.

"Karena meteor jatuh." Jawab Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu hal yang lain! Luhan tersakiti karena kau menolaknya dengan cara yang tidak baik. Setelah itu, hal buruk terus terjadi pada Luhan." seru Kai tak mau kalah.

"Karenaku?"

"Benar!"

Luhan segera menengahi, "Sudahlah, Kai. Tak berpengaruh apa-apa." Luhan segera menahan Kai yang tampaknya ingin beradu mulut lagi dengan Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau ternyata itu karena aku," Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia mengambil selembar uang dan akan memasukan uang itu ke kotak kardus yang dipegang oleh seorang teman Kai. Tapi entah mengapa dia justru menyodorkan uang itu pada Luhan. "Kalau aku menyumbang, kalian tak akan memprotesku lagi, kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Dengan kasar dia tepis tangan Sehun, menyebabkan lembar uang tadi jatuh ke tanah. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!" marahnya.

"Aku tak percaya aku mengagumi orang sepertimu selama dua tahun!"

"Kau hebat." Puji Kai sambil menepuk bahu Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan berlalu meninggalkan enam murid kelas 3F itu. Luhan yang marah menggunakan pengeras suara yang dia ambil dari Kai untuk berteriak pada Sehun yang masih berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah, "Jangan menganggap rendah kami hanya karena kami tidak pintar!"

Tindakan Luhan itu jelas menjadi tontonan murid-murid SMA Swasta Kwanghee pagi ini.

"Luhan, kau jadi terkenal. Selamat ya." ucap Minseok bangga.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang mencoba bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun." Tambah Yixing.

Luhan tampak menyesali perbuatannya, tapi dia masih marah karena perlakuan Sehun.

Luhan dan ayahnya sedang berada di depan rumah mewah, yang dikatakan ayahnya merupakan rumah sahabat ayahnya, lengkap dengan koper-koper besar mereka. Di pintu rumah itu terdapat tulisan 'Oh's Family'. Tulisan itu sempat membuat Luhan terkejut.

Tak lama, seorang paman bertubuh gendut menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kemudian disusul oleh seorang bibi yang diyakini Luhan adalah istri paman tadi.

"Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu gadis cantik sepertimu." Puji bibi tadi. Membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. "Kami hanya punya anak laki-laki." Lanjut bibi Oh.

"Anak laki-laki?" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar. Pikirannya langsung menuju pada seseorang, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kuat. _Tidak mungkin!_

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka nanti."

Sampai di dalam rumah, bibi Oh mengenalkan Luhan pada seorang anak kecil yang bernama Oh Sejun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Sejun-ah. Bangapta ne?" ujar Luhan dengan senyum mengembang. Tapi Sejun hanya melihat Luhan dingin. Luhan menatap anak kecil itu bingung, _Dia mirip dengan seseorang._

Bibi Oh hanya tersenyum, "Dia pasti sedang badmood." Ujarnya menenangkan Luhan. "Mari duduk. Silahkan dinikmati tehnya."

Luhan menurut. Dia mencoba bersikap manis saat para orang tua mengobrol.

"Hyung!" semuanya saling bertatapan saat mendengar seruan Sejun di pintu masuk.

Seorang pria melangkah ke ruang tamu. Luhan sontak berteriak saat melihat wajah pria itu. Itu Oh Sehun!

"Maaf karena terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku anak pertama keluarga ini, Oh Sehun. Bangapseumida." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya pada ayah Luhan, dan juga pada Luhan yang hanya bisa melongo terkejut melihat pria yang dihadapannya ini adalah Oh Sehun, pria yang disukainya.

"Aku dengar kalian satu sekolah." Bibi Oh memulai kembali perbincangan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu itu. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Sehun. Luhan, cepat ucapkan salam padanya." suruh ayah Luhan. Gadis yang diajak bicara masih saja bengong menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Luhan?" bingung ayah Luhan melihat putri sematawayangnya.

"E-eh? Aku.. aku hanya terkejut melihat Sehun-ssi dan paman Oh yang tidak mirip sama sekali." Jawab Luhan apa adanya.

"Tidak sopan!" seru sang ayah sambil memukul kening Luhan.

Namun berbeda dengan paman dan bibi Oh yang hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Luhan. "Sehun dan Sejun memang lebih mirip dengan istriku, Luhan-ah." Kata paman Oh di sela-sela tawanya.

"Oh iya, Luhan. Ayo kita ke kamar barumu." Ajak bibi Oh semangat. Luhan pun menyetujuinya. Bersama-sama mereka naik ke lantai dua dan membuka kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar lainnya.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Luhan langsung terpana melihat suasana kamar yang sangat _girly_, hampir semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu berwarna merah muda. Bahkan tempat tidurnya memiliki kelambu berenda yang juga berwarna merah muda.

"Wah, ini indah sekali, Bibi." Desah Luhan senang sambil berjalan masuk. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki benda-benda perempuan seperti ini sebelumnya. Selama ini, Papa selalu memberi pakaian kasual. Aku iri sekali saat melihat teman-temanku memakai dress dan juga aksesoris cantik." Ceritanya.

Bibi Oh tersenyum senang. "Sebenarnya, bibi dari dulu juga sangat menginginkan seorang putri. Bibi ingin pergi berbelanja dengannya, nonton dengannya, juga tukar-tukaran baju. Makanya bibi sangat senang saat mengetahui kalian akan pindah ke sini."

Suara langkah kaki membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana, ada Sehun yang sedang membawa koper besar dan tas selempang Luhan. "Seharusnya ini kamar Sejun." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan kembali mengingat reaksi dingin yang diberikan Sejun padanya tadi. _Pasti dia kesal karena aku mengambil alih kamarnya_.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, arachi? Sehun-ah, kau tolong bantu Luhan menyusun barang-barangnya, ne? Eomma ke bawah dulu." Bibi Oh tersenyum pada Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu di dalam kamar.

Seperti yang diduga, sudah jelas suasana akan sangat kaku. "Mana yang harus kubantu?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Luhan menarik tas selempangnya dari tangan Sehun. Sebenarnya tidak begitu kasar, tapi menyebabkan isi tas tercecer berserakan di lantai. Luhan pun sontak berjongkok mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada alasan untukku membantumu." Balas Sehun sinis. Tak sengaja, mata Sehun menangkap surat berwarna merah muda diantara barang-barang Luhan yang tercecer di lantai. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli kau tinggal di rumahku atau tidak. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak akan mengganggu hidupku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan yang tetap memunguti barangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Kemungkinan terkena bintang jatuh itu satu berbanding sepuluh juta. Berapa juta perbandingan seorang perempuan berakhir tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang telah menolaknya? Apakah ini awal sesuatu yang special? Atau.._

Pagi harinya di ruang makan keluarga Oh, Luhan memandangi Sehun yang sibuk membaca koran. Dalam hati dia bersorak tak percaya, _Aku sarapan bersama Sehun-ssi!_

"Terima kasih sarapannya. Aku pergi." Pamit Sehun seraya bangkit berdiri.

Bibi Oh menatap bingung Luhan yang terus memandangi Sehun, "Luhan-ah, kenapa tidak pergi bersama? Kau dan Sehun satu sekolah, kan?"

"B-baiklah. Aku pergi." Luhan buru-buru mengunyah rotinya dan meminum susunya. Dengan cepat dia memakai sepatunya dan berlari mengejar Sehun yang sudah keluar rumah.

Setelah berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Sehun, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Berjalanlah agak jauh dariku."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan gadis yang penuh dengan remah roti."

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Dia segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong roknya dan membersihkan sekitar mulutnya juga seragamnya dari remah roti menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Lalu dengan langkah tergesa kembali menyusul Sehun.

"Berjalanlah kurang lebih dua meter dariku." Perintah Sehun sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Luhan langsung menurut dan memastikan bahwa jaraknya dengan Sehun sesuai dengan perintah Sehun. "Ikuti aku dan ingat jalan menuju sekolah. Tentu saja, jangan beritahu yang lain kalau kita tinggal di rumah yang sama, mengerti? Jangan pernah bicara denganku di sekolah." Lanjut Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Kau tidak perlu sejahat itu.." ujar Luhan murung.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat ke dalam rumor-rumor tak berguna denganmu."

"Tak berguna?" Luhan mulai kesal.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Luhan datar. "Aku benci perempuan bodoh." Katanya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolah.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah, _Aku kesal! Aku tidak percaya aku telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu selama dua tahun! Aku janji akan membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah dia katakan padaku! _

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Gimana? Gimanaa? Cocok gak? Ato, biar para reader-nim bisa membayangkannya, coba aja nonton doramanya. Sesuai judul yang udah Lee kasih tau tadi. Okayy?

Nanti kalo banyak yang review, Lee cepet publish deh lanjutannya. Makanya, review okee?

Gomawooo


	2. Introductory Test of Love

"Aku berharap, aku dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun-ssi."

Luhan, siswi kelas 3F menyukai Oh Sehun, idola sekolah SMA Swasta Kwanghee, dan menyatakan cinta pada pemuda itu. Namun sayangnya, Sehun menolak pernyataan cinta itu mentah-mentah.

"Sehun-ssi, aku.. aku suka padamu."

"Aku tak mau."

Sejak ditolak Sehun, ketidakberuntungan terus bersama dengan Luhan. Rumah baru yang akan ditinggalinya bersama ayahnya malah runtuh hanya karena terkena batu meteor kecil. Mau tak mau, mereka harus tinggal sementara di rumah sahabat ayahnya, paman Oh, yang ternyata ayah dari pemuda yang disukainya.

"Maaf karena terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku anak pertama keluarga ini, Oh Sehun. Bangapseumida."

Maka, dimulai hari-hari Luhan bersama Sehun, pemuda yang disukainya sekaligus yang menolaknya. Akankah keberuntungan berpihak pada Luhan kali ini?

Tittle: **Mischievous Kiss: Love in Seoul**

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's note: Annyeong! Lee hadir kembali membawa chapter 2nyaa. Eum, sekali lagi Lee ingatkan klo inituh remake dari dorama Jepang yang berjudul Itazura na Kiss: Love in Tokyo, bukan Playfull Kiss drama Korea itu yaa. Kedua drama ini emang berasal dari manga Jepang yang judulnya Itazura na Kiss, tapi yang Lee jadiin remake ni fanfic adalah Love in Tokyo nya, ok?

Thanks to: **akusayangluhan**, **STANNYuriska**, **NoonaLu**, **eviloshhd**, **Kim YeHyun**, **Oh Juna93**, **Eclaire Oh**, **Meredith Liv**, **levy. **, **Chochoa plus**,** hyynee**, **lisnana1**, **fivahlulu**, **Seluluff**, **ichacha1294**, kalian penyemangat sejati sayaaa *kiss n hug atu2*/p

Happy Reading~~

.

Introdoctury Test of Love

Ini memang suasana yang biasa di kelas 3F. Kelas ini selalu saja lesu kalau sudah memasuki jam belajar-mengajar. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari salah satu siswi kelas ini, Luhan, tampak sedang membolak-balik buku cetaknya dengan semangat.

"Itu tadi adalah jadwal ujian semester yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Apa ada pertanyaaan?"

Luhan mengacungkan tangannya cepat. Seluruh kelas menoleh kaget pada Luhan. Wali kelas mereka mengerutkan kening, _Apa dia akan permisi ke toilet seperti kemarin?_

Maka dengan ragu-ragu akhirnya dia bertanya, "Ya, ada apa Luhan?"

"Apakah seongsaenim sudah memutuskan materi untuk ujian Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat wali kelas mereka terkejut karena ini pertama kali ada murid kelas 3F yang bertanya pertanyaan normal. "Apakah sampai bab 3 atau bab 4?" lanjut Luhan.

Seisi kelas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang tak biasa ditanyakan oleh murid kelas 3F. Tapi guru mereka menyuruh mereka untuk hening kembali.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Saat pulang, dimana murid lain sedang merapikan buku dan bersiap kembali ke rumah dengan senyuman di wajah, Luhan masih sibuk menandai materi yang akan diujikan pada buku cetaknya. Kedua sahabatnya, Minseok dan Yixing, saling bertatapan bingung.

"Hei. Kau sedang apa, sih? Seperti bukan Luhan saja." komentar Minseok.

Luhan akhirnya menutup bukunya dan menatap kedua gadis itu dengan mata yang memancarkan kobaran api semangat. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan Oh Sehun! Pokoknya aku harus belajar untuk ujian kali ini. Aku akan mengalahkan Sehun-ssi!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya sebentar sebelum kembali merapikan mejanya.

Kai, juga Yixing dan Minseok, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan penuh semangat gadis berwajah imut itu. Luhan sendiri tak menyangka mereka juga menertawai dirinya.

Yixing menghentikan tawanya dan mengatur nafas, "Pikirkan itu sekali lagi. Sehun jauh di peringkat pertama." Saran Yixing.

"Dia dapat nilai tertinggi di seluruh penjuru Korea. Kau tak akan bisa menandinginya." Ujar Minseok yang sama sekali tak membantu Luhan. Bahkan Kai dan dua anak buahnya membenarkan perkataan Minseok, yah walaupun sebenarnya itu memang fakta sih.

Tapi Luhan kembali berucap dengan berapi-api, "Aku akan coba untuk masuk papan pengumuman. Kalian lihat saja, namaku akan ada di kertas yang sama dengan Sehun-ssi."

Teman-temannya masih meragukan Luhan. "Berarti kau akan masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi?" tanya Yixing. Luhan mengangguk penuh percaya diri. "Itu mustahil. Kau lupa kita ini kelas 3F?"

"Sudahlah, berhenti memikirkan ujian. Sekarang, ayo kita cari makanan enak!" ajak Kai seraya menarik tangan Luhan. Tapi gadis itu melepaskannya dengan pelan.

"Orang-orang selalu membuat sejarah. Aku akan ada di 100 peringkat tertinggi dan namaku akan ada di papan pengumuman. Aku akan mengubah sejarah kelas F!" ujar Luhan penuh keyakinan. Setelahnya, dia pun mengambil tasnya dan pamit pulang. "Aku pulang duluan ya, teman-teman. Daaah."

Lima orang yang ada di situ memandangi kepergian Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah kafe tempat Kai bekerja sebagai juru masak. Kafe ini sudah menjadi tempat tongkrongan(?) mereka sejak tahun pertama.

"Wah, Kai-ah, masakanmu selalu saja enak. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi koki hebat di masa depan." Puji Minseok sambil terus menikmati pastanya.

Yixing juga terlihat menikmati, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat Luhan. "Sayang sekali Luhan tak bisa ikut hari ini. Lagian, kenapa dia nekat sekali ingin masuk 100 besar, sih?"

"Dari pengamatanku, dia bertingkah aneh seperti itu sejak pindah ke rumah barunya. Kalian tidak tahu kan dia tinggal dimana sekarang?" tebak Kai pada dua gadis di hadapannya.

Minseok dan Yixing serentak mengangguk. "Tapi kalau tidak salah, kemarin dia bilang dia tinggal di daerah Cheongdamdong atau Myeongdong ya?" Minseok menatap Yixing minta bantuan. Tapi Yixing menggedikan bahunya, tanda bahwa dia juga lupa apa yang dikatakan Luhan hari itu.

Kai terlihat bingung. "Bukankah itu wilayah orang kaya?"

"Luhan sekarang tinggal sementara di rumah sahabat ayahnya. Mungkin sahabat ayahnya itu keluarga konglomerat?"

"Menurut kalian, dia bilang yang sebenarnya? Mungkin saja dia disiksa keluarga itu di rumah? Nah, dia bilang tadi dia ingin belajar kan? Bisa saja, dia diperlakukan seperti pembantu?!" Kai mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan heboh sendiri. Namun Minseok dengan cepat memukul kepala Kai dengan keras.

"Berhenti berkhayal yang macam-macam. Luhan tidak mungkin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh keluarga sahabat ayahnya." Yixing dan dua anak buah Kai membenarkan perkataan Minseok barusan. Tapi Kai masih merasa ada yang mencurigakan.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Di rumah keluarga Oh, semua anggota keluarga tampak menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Para anak sibuk menikmati steak yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka, sementara para orang tua mengobrol tentang restoran ayah Luhan yang akan dibuka kembali.

"Ah, itu karena bantuan kalian juga." Sahut ayah Luhan berterima kasih.

Sedangkan anak gadisnya, Luhan, diam-diam memandangi Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. _Bagaimanapun, dia tampan, _gumamnya dalam hati. Luhan menyadari pikiran anehnya dan menggeleng keras-keras. _Dia bilang benci perempuan bodoh. Ingat itu Luhan!_ Diapun dengan segera menghabiskan makannya, tak mau berlama-lama dengan si pemuda berwajah datar.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya." Ujar Luhan dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, Luhan-ah." Tegur bibi Oh yang heran melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Kami ada ujian sebentar lagi. Jadi aku harus belajar, bibi." Luhan memberi alasan dengan salah tingkah.

"Benarkah? Wah, kau semangat sekali belajarnya." Puji bibi Oh. Luhan tersenyum malu-malu dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan menuju lantai atas. Tak menyadari Sehun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan datar.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Benar, Luhan memang dengan semangat 45 berkata ingin belajar. Tapi nyatanya, tak satupun pelajaran yang dibahasnya malam ini, masuk ke otaknya. Mulai dari pelajaran yang mudah, sampai ke pelajaran yang sulit, Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti semuanya.

"Aku harusnya mendengarkan guru lebih cermat." Luhan menumpukan dagunya di meja belajarnya. Namun mengingat tekadnya, dia kembali membuka kamus dan mencoba belajar Bahasa Inggris. Waktu berlalu dan Luhan mulai mengantuk. Padahal belum satupun materi yang dipelajarinya malam ini. Luhan mendesah frustasi.

"Kalau begini, butuh waktu 100 tahun untuk bisa masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi.."

Tok tok.

Luhan melihat pintu dan bangkit berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata bibi Oh datang membawakan sandwich untuk cemilan Luhan.

"Gomawoyo, bibi. Sandwich ini enak sekali." Puji Luhan tulus.

"Aku ikut senang. Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini." ujar bibi Oh bahagia.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya, selama ini bibi tidak memberikan cemilan pada Sehun-ssi?"

"Sehunnie? Dia tidak pernah belajar sampai larut sepertimu." Ujar bibi Oh mulai terlihat sedih.

"Apa?! Sehun tidak belajar sebelum ujian?!"

Bibi Oh mengangguk. "Bahkan tadi aku ke kamarnya, dia sudah tertidur pulas."

"Sehun-ssi benar-benar jenius.." gumam Luhan pelan.

"Oh iya, bicara mengenai Sehunnie, apa Luhan mau melihat album foto saat Sehunnie masih kecil?" tawar bibi Oh yang sudah kembali semangat. Luhan tak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang jarang didapatnya ini, dengan antusias dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengambil album itu."

Tak beberapa lama, bibi Oh datang kembali dengan setumpuk album yang lumayan besar di tangannya. Dia mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka lembar demi lembar album foto itu.

"Banyak sekali fotonya." Ujar Luhan sedikit terkejut saat melihat tumpukan album itu.

"Bibi sebenarnya sangat suka memotret. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sehunnie dan Sejunnie tak suka difoto. Makanya tak ada foto terbaru mereka di sini." Jelas bibi Oh tanpa sungkan.

Luhan menunjuk sebuah foto, "Sehun-ssi dari dulu sudah tampan ya.." Lalu dia juga melihat foto Sehun saat upacara masuk sekolah dulu, "Ah, inikan saat Sehun-ssi berpidato mewakili murid baru." Kenangnya.

Karena masih sibuk melihat-lihat foto Sehun, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah ditatap penuh arti oleh bibi Oh. Senyum di bibir bibi Oh juga mengembang melihat binar-binar di mata Luhan setiap memandangi foto Sehun.

Selesai melihat satu album, Luhan melihat album lainnya. Album ini penuh dengan foto Sehun saat masih kecil yang didandani seperti anak perempuan yang manis. Bahkan di beberapa foto, Sehun tampak sedang memakai gaun.

"Benarkah itu Sehun-ssi? Neomu kyeopta.." ucapnya tak percaya.

Bibi Oh tertawa kecil. "Bukankah sudah bibi bilang bibi sangat menginginkan seorang putri? Bibi membeli sangat banyak baju perempuan saat hamil. Dan ternyata bibi melahirkan seorang putra. Daripada baju itu tak dipakai sama sekali, bibi memakaikan itu pada Sehunnie. Dia manis sekali kan?"

Luhan tak bisa untuk tak tertawa melihatnya. Hampir semua foto di album itu menampilkan Sehun kecil yang berpakaian seperti anak perempuan.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu tentang ini. Sebenarnya, Sehunnie melarangku memperlihatkan foto-foto ini pada orang lain, tapi kau bisa merahasiakan ini dari Sehunnie, kan?" pinta bibi Oh. Luhan dengan yakin memenuhi permintaan bibi Oh. Dan sebagai gantinya, bibi Oh memberikan selembar foto Sehun kecil, yang berpakaian bak anak perempuan, pada Luhan. Gadis itu tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Paginya, saat sarapan, Luhan senyam-senyum gak jelas sambil memandangi Sehun. Bahkan saat Sehun baru duduk tadi, dia menyapa Sehun dengan manisnya. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menanggapinya sama sekali dan kembali ke aktivitas awalnya, sarapan sambil membaca Koran pagi. Luhan yang menyadari sikap cuek Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya. Tapi bayang-bayang foto Sehun kecil yang memakai pakaian perempuan masih menghantuinya. Jadilah dia tertawa tertahan karena tak ingin mengganggu suasana damai pagi hari keluarga Oh.

"Hmph, hihi, hmph.."

Mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari anaknya, ayah Luhan menatap putrinya itu khawatir, "Apa kau sakit?" tanya sang ayah.

Luhan menggeleng sambil tetap berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mungkin dia gila karena terlalu banyak belajar," sindir Sejun. Luhan tak menggubrisnya dan tetap melanjutkan sarapan dengan senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan tak menyadari tatapan datar yang Sehun berikan padanya dari balik koran.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Di jam istirahat ini, Luhan kembali berusaha belajar, walaupun jelas suasana kelas sangat tidak memungkinkan siapapun berkonsentrasi. Kali ini, Luhan mencoba menghapal pelajaran Sejarah.

"Luhan, kau serius sekali ya." gumam Yixing. Luhan tak mempedulikan itu dan seakan tuli, dia kembali menghapalkan pelajaran Sejarah.

Sekarang Kai yang mencoba mengganggu Luhan, "Kau tinggal di mana sih sekarang?" tanya Kai. Tapi Luhan tetap berfokus pada apa yang ada di bukunya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama beberapa kali. Teman-temannya saling berpandangan karena Luhan terus mengacuhkan mereka.

"Lu-ssi."

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan memanggil Luhan. Gadis itu menghentikan acara menghapalnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sontak dia terlonjak kaget.

"Sehun-ssi..?" gumamnya tak percaya. Seluruh kelas langsung hening melihat Oh Sehun, murid terpintar kelas 3A melangkah masuk ke kelas 3F dan memanggil Luhan.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan Kai yang seakan menusuknya, Sehun mengatakan, "Bisa kau ikut aku dan bawa tasmu?"

Luhan yang tak mengerti hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa sempat bertanya dia langsung menyusul Sehun yang sudah melangkah keluar kelas. Tak lupa dia juga membawa tasnya bersamanya.

Tak mau hanya diam, Kai dan dua anak buahnya pun menyusul dua orang yang baru saja pergi. Minseok dan Yixing juga bergegas ikut. Mereka serentak bersembunyi di balik tembok saat Luhan dan Sehun berhenti di belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa Sehun-ssi memanggilku?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka berhenti.

Sambil menjawab, Sehun mengeluarkan bekal nya dari tasnya, "Bekal kita tertukar." Luhan membuka tasnya dan benar, kotak bekal Sehun ada di dalam tasnya. Belum sempat dia mengambil bekal Sehun dari tasnya, Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik tas Luhan dan mengganti bekal mereka dengan cepat. "Kalau teman-temanmu yang suka ikut campur itu melihat kita, itu akan menimbulkan keributan." Saat Sehun menyodorkan tasnya kembali, Luhan dengan bingung mengambilnya.

Kelima orang yang dibicarakan dapat melihat keduanya bertukar barang, tapi mereka tak melihat barang apa itu.

"Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali." Gerutu Sehun masih dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Sangat aneh berada di sekolah yang sama dengan orang yang satu rumah denganmu."

"Geure. Bisa saja kau berpikir, mungkin seragammu ini punyaku lalu tanpa sengaja memakainya ke sekolah, kan?" Balas Luhan tak mau kalah, dia masih dendam karena Sehun pernah mengatainya perempuan bodoh.

"Untuk apa aku memakai seragammu?"

Luhan menjawab dengan enteng, "Karena kau dibesarkan memakai rok, iya kan?"

Kai melihat bahwa keduanya mengobrol sesuatu. Dia penasaran tapi tak bisa mendengar apapun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dengan santai Luhan menunjukan foto masa kecil Sehun yang memakai pakaian perempuan. _Akhirnya aku berhasil membalasnya!_ Batin Luhan senang melihat ekspresi terkejut yang diperlihatkan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya?" heran Sehun.

"Bibi Oh sangat baik padaku, kau tahu?" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Kai masih berusaha mendekatkan badannya agar bisa melihat benda apa yang sedang ditunjukan Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun, tapi tingkahnya membuat Minseok dan Yixing kesempitan.

"Jangan menimpaku, Kai pabboya!" bisik Minseok sambil mendorong Kai menjauh.

Sehun berdecih, "Eomma." Dia menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum iblis ke arahnya, "Kembalikan foto itu padaku." Perintahnya.

"Nonono. Bibi sudah memberinya padaku." Luhan melayang-layangkan foto itu di depan wajah Sehun, dan saat tangan Sehun berusaha meraih foto itu, Luhan dengan cepat memasukannya kembali ke saku jas sekolahnya (tepatnya saku yang ada di dadanya). "Kau sudah sangat jahat padaku, terkadang aku juga bisa jahat." Luhan dengan jujur mengatakan alasannya menggoda Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu jenius sepertimu punya kelemahan juga."

Luhan teringat sesuatu dan akhirnya membuat penawaran. "Aku bisa mengembalikan foto ini padamu, dengan satu syarat."

"Dia mencoba memerasku?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus membantuku belajar untuk ujian semester selama satu minggu penuh. Bagaimana?"

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya. "Dan kau?" dia menunjuk gadis di depannya tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Umm, kalau tidak begini saja. Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu, kalau aku bisa masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi."

"Tidak mungkin." Sela Sehun cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Penting untuk tahu apa yang kau bisa dan apa yang tidak kau bisa. Philip Chesterfield." Ujar Sehun santai dengan mengutip ungkapan orang besar.

Tapi Luhan lansung melongo mendengarnya. Dia hanya menangkap satu kata dari sekian panjang yang Sehun katakan dengan cepat, "Field? Apa sih yang daritadi kau bicarakan?"

Sehun menyesal dalam hati karena telah mengatakan ungkapan yang tidak mungkin dimengerti oleh orang seperti Luhan, maka dengan malas-malasan dia menjelaskan, "Maksudnya, itu buang-buang waktu untuk menantang hal yang mustahil. Mustahil untuk membantu perempuan bodoh sepertimu masuk 100 peringkat tertinggi." Merasa tak ada guna lagi bicara dengan Luhan, Sehun pun hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei! Kau yakin tak mau? Aku bisa saja menyebarkan foto ini lho." Luhan dengan nada usilnya kembali menggoda Sehun.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya dengan tidak senang Sehun menerima penawaran yang telah Luhan buat.

Masih dengan jahil, Luhan mengeluar-masukan foto memalukan itu dari saku jasnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, aku akan mengajarimu mulai malam ini. Jadi berhentilah menunjukan foto itu di muka umum." Ujar Sehun tidak suka. Luhan bahagia mendengar perkataan Sehun, dan tanpa sadar bersorak kegirangan. Sehun menatapnya datar, "Tapi aku tidak ada belas kasihan, mengerti? Murid-murid di 100 peringkat tertinggi itu dari kelas A dan kelas B. Perlu campur tangan Tuhan untuk memasukan murid kelas F ke sana."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Lalu Sehun berlalu pergi.

Teman-teman yang sedari tadi mengintipnya segera menghampiri Luhan begitu melihat Sehun menjauh.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Kai heboh.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tambah Yixing tak kalah heboh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang, aku harus belajar." Dan Luhan pun melenggang pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di koridor sekolah yang sepi, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat berseru, "Nee! Aku harus belajar!" kemudian dia tertawa bahagia.

^Inroductory Test of Love^

Kali ini makan malam keluarga Oh tanpa kehadiran ayah Luhan. Tapi Luhan terlihat biasa saja, malah dia sedang menatapi Sehun dengan mata berbinar, _Belajar dengan Sehun-ssi..hanya kami berdua._

"Anak-anak makan yang banyak, kalian masih masa pertumbuhan." Ingat bibi Oh. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Luhan-ah, malam ini bibi akan membuat cemilan lagi untukmu ya."

Luhan berhenti tersenyum gaje pada Sehun dan segera menoleh pada bibi Oh, "Gomawo, bibi."

"Eomma bisa buat camilannya dua?" pinta Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang di meja makan melongo ke arahnya. "Dan bawa ke kamarnya."

Bibi Oh langsung senang mendengarnya, "Apa kau akan belajar bersama Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Hyung hanya akan membantu dia? Ini tidak adil! Bantu aku juga, hyung." Rengek Sejun.

Sehun menolaknya, "Kau kan sudah pintar, Sejun-ah." Lalu dia menatap Luhan, "Bisa kita mulai belajarnya?" Sehun pun berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Luhan hanya bisa dengan cepat menyudahi makan malamnya dan pamit kemudian menyusul Sehun.

Setibanya di depan kamar Luhan, Sehun berhenti, dia tidak mungkin mendahului si pemilik kamar untuk masuk. Tapi Luhan bingung sendiri karena Sehun hanya diam. Tahu kalau Luhan berpikir sangat lamban, Sehun menatapnya datar. Luhan pun segera sadar dan dengan salah tingkah membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Setelah Luhan masuk, Sehun juga ikut masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. Luhan segera mempersilahkan Sehun duduk.

"Kita harus mulai darimana? Pelajaran apa yang menurutmu sulit?" tanya Sehun langsung.

Luhan memainkan mulutnya bingung, "Matematika mungkin?" Sehun diam saja, maka Luhan berpikir dia harus menyiapkan bukunya. Tapi.. kemana perginya buku matematika itu?!

"Aduh.. dimana bukuku?" gumam Luhan sambil membuka-buka lacinya masih mencari.

"Hei. Apa ini buku yang kau cari?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang memegang buku cetak Matematikanya. Luhan hanya tertawa kaku mendapati Sehun yang bisa menemukan bukunya dengan cepat.

Karena meja belajar yang mereka gunakan adalah meja belajar yang berkaki pendek, maka keduanya harus duduk di atas karpet putih gading kamar Luhan.

"Materi apa saja yang akan diujikan?" tanya Sehun sambil membolak-balik buku yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Bukankah semua kelas sama?"

"Aku tak tahu punyaku."

Luhan membuka buku catatannya, seingatnya dia menuliskan materi yang akan diujikan di buku catatan kemarin, "Umm, sampai halaman 40." Kata Luhan membacakan apa yang ditulisnya.

Sadar bahwa Sehun memerlukan pulpen untuk menandai bahan ujian, Luhan memberikan pulpennya pada Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Luhan salah pilih pulpen. Karena selanjutnya Sehun memandang aneh pulpen berumbai-rumbai yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Tapi dia kembali dengan professional menandai pokok materi yang harus Luhan pelajari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa langsung menebaknya?" kagum Luhan.

"Ini poin yang penting." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Boleh aku bertanya, bagaimana kau biasanya belajar?"

"Kalau aku membaca atau mendengar sekali, aku bisa mengingatnya."

Luhan merengut mendengarnya. _Benar-benar jenius._

"Aku akan memberimu beberapa soal Matematika." Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Kalau kau bisa selesaikan soal-soal ini, kau akan benar 80% dari soal ujian nanti." Sehun memberi selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa soal pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima kertas itu dengan semangat. Namun begitu melihat soalnya, Luhan langsung lesu. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan minta belas kasihan. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelas? Aku ingin lihat isi kepalamu itu."

"Maaf." Gumam Luhan pelan.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Di ruang keluarga Oh, paman Oh terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang jarang-jarang mau belajar dengan orang lain, "Aku heran apa yang membuatnya berubah."

"Bisa saja Luhan lebih mampu merubah Sehun daripada kita? Padahal baru sebentar dia tinggal di sini dan Sehun mau mengajarinya." Bibi Oh malah memuji Luhan yang disangkanya mampu mencairkan hati Sehun.

Sementara Sejun yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka masih merengut ngambek karena Sehun malah mengajari Luhan dan tak mau mengajarinya.

^Introductory Test of Love^

"Selotip." Luhan segera memberi Sehun selotip seperti yang dimintanya barusan. Sehun menatap sebentar selotip bergambar itu sebelum merekatkan selembar kertas di dinding kamar Luhan. "Kau harus ikuti jadwal belajar ini. Bawa terus buku kosakatamu, bahkan saat kau di kamar mandi." Perintah Sehun.

_Dasar iblis._ Batin Luhan lesu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol. Malam ini, pastikan kau hafal semua rumus tadi."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, "Inikan sudah lewat tengah malam."

^Introductory Test of Love^

Mulai malam itu, Luhan selalu membawa setidaknya satu buku di tangannya. Bahkan saat istirahat di sekolah, seluruh kelas 3F melihat Luhan aneh karena sudah berubah menjadi seorang kutubuku. Terkadang saat pergi bersama, Sehun juga akan menanyai beberapa kosakata bahasa inggris padanya. Walaupun hukum berjalanlah-kurang-lebih-dua-meter-dariku masih diterapkan Sehun, Luhan mampu menjawab tebakan Sehun dengan tepat. Setiap malam mereka akan belajar bersama sampai larut. Luhan benar-benar belajar keras.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Malam sebelum ujian semester dimulai, Sehun memberi beberapa soal untuk menguji materi-materi yang telah Luhan pelajari seminggu ini.

"Aku pasti bisa mengerjakannya." Sahut Luhan optimis.

"Kerjakan saja. Masih banyak soal yang menunggumu." Sehun menunjuk tumpukan kertas di sebelah kanannya dengan dagu. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

"Jika kau masih belum bisa mengerjakan semuanya, buka bukumu." Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar Sehun dan kembali fokus mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Sehun. Selesai mengerjakan pelajaran yang satu, Luhan akan langsung mengambil kertas yang berisi soal pelajaran lainnya dan mengerjakan itu sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Luhan sudah selesai mengerjakan tumpukan soal tadi.

"Sehun-ssi, aku berhasil mengerjakannya!" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan bersorak senang. Tapi begitu dia melihat Sehun.. "Oh?"

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan mendekati Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan wajahnya. Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun, "Wajah tidur Sehun-ssi." Gumamnya. Luhan juga ikut menumpukan wajahnya masih dengan menatap Sehun. Lama kelamaan, dia ikut tertidur.

Selang beberapa menit, pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan bibi Oh yang membawa nampan berisi cemilan. Tapi begitu melihat Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidur (saling berhadapan di atas meja), bibi Oh mengendap keluar kamar dengan seringaiannya.

Dan ternyata bibi Oh keluar untuk mengambil kameranya. Dia dengan perlahan memotret Sehun dan Luhan dari atas. Selanjutnya, dia malah memotret dirinya sendiri plus Sehun-Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Hihihi. Aku memang fotografer handal." Puji bibi Oh terhadap dirinya sendiri ketika melihat hasil jepretannya di luar kamar Luhan.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Sehun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Dia mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa dia masih di kamar Luhan. Dia mendapati lembar soal yang telah dikerjakan Luhan di hadapannya. Tapi gadis itu tak ada di kamar.

Sehun keluar kamar dan melihat jam. Dilantai bawah, dia dikejutkan dengan Luhan yang sedang menyeduh kopi. Luhan juga membulatkan matanya melihat Sehun, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Pagi, Sehun-ssi. Mau kopi?" tawar Luhan.

"Boleh." Sehun pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Luhan datang dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Luhan menghidangkan kopi pada Sehun sambil bergumam pelan, "Selamat dinikmati." Dan Luhan juga duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan terus memandangi Sehun bahkan saat dia meminum kopinya.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Luhan sedang memasang sepatunya dengan teliti, saat bibi Oh datang dan menyodorkan sebuah amplop padanya. Luhan memasang wajah bingungnya yang lucu. "Ini apa, bibi?"

"Ini jimat keberuntungan." Jawab bibi Oh sambil tersenyum. Luhan bersemangat mendengar kata 'jimat' dan hendak membuka amplop itu, tapi dengan cepat bibi Oh menahannya, "Kau hanya bisa membukanya nanti, kalau sudah masuk 100 besar."

Luhan masih bingung tapi dia hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah."

"Jimat apanya? Inikan hanya ujian semester." Sehun tiba-tiba melewati mereka dengan kata-kata dingin yang dia ucapkan.

"Sudah, jangan dengar kata-kata Sehunnie barusan. Semangat untuk ujianmu, Luhan-ah!" seru bibi Oh. Luhan tersenyum dan ikut mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Di sekolah, beberapa menit sebelum masuk ujian, Luhan masih berjalan di koridor yang sepi sambil komat-kamit mengahapalkan sesuatu. Luhan menundukan wajahnya saat hapalannya mulai buyar, tapi dia mengangkat kembali wajahnya dengan senyuman karena dia bisa kembali mengingat materi ujian yang telah diajarkan Sehun. Dan tanpa sengaja, pemuda itu terlihat sedang menuruni tangga. Luhan tersenyum lebar, kakinya hendak melangkah. Tapi dia sadar Sehun pernah memperingatinya agar tak bicara dengannya saat sedang di sekolah. Luhan pun hanya diam di tempat sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sehun mulai berjalan ke arahnya, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak tahan!

"Gomawo." Bisik Luhan saat Sehun melewatinya.

Hampir bersamaan dengannya, Sehun ternyata juga mengucapkan sesuatu, "Hwaiting."

Luhan melebarkan bola matanya saat mendengar suara Sehun yang menyemangatinya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh dengan mata berbinar.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Luhan menerima soal yang diberikan pengawas dengan sedikit gugup. Tapi begitu membuka lembaran dan membaca soalnya, dia tersenyum lebar.

_Inikan soal yang sama dengan yang diberikan Sehun-ssi._

Luhan pun menjawab soal dengan senyuman.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Ini hari terakhir ujian. Jadi tentu saja, saat waktu ujian berakhir, seluruh murid melangkah keluar sekolah dengan bahagia. Begitu juga Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!" Minseok berseru semangat dan merangkul kedua temannya. Tapi kemudian Luhan diambil alih seseorang.

"Ya, Luhan. Kita sudah jarang bersama akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku akan terus merangkulmu satu harian." ujar Kai dengan sedikit seringai di wajahnya.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yixing pada semua temannya.

Kai mengeratkan tangannya di bahu Luhan, "Sudah, serahkan saja padaku!"

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Sehun dan seorang temannya baru saja melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolah. Tapi temannya itu tanpa sengaja melihat Luhan dan teman-temannya.

"Eung? Bukankah itu gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu? Lihat, dia sudah pacaran dengan laki-laki lain." Tunjuk teman Sehun pada Luhan yang sedang dirangkul erat oleh Kai.

Sehun juga melihat hal yang sama. Tapi dia hanya bisa memandangi murid-murid kelas F itu dengan datar, "Bukan urusanku."

Teman Sehun mengangguk, "Benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, kelas A sedang pergi ke kafe merayakan berakhirnya ujian. Kau mau ikut?" ajak teman Sehun, walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu Sehun akan menolak–

"Baiklah."

"Eh?!" teman Sehun menoleh kaget ke arah Sehun.

"Aku bilang aku ikut." Sahut Sehun kalem.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau pergi bersama kami selama tiga tahun.." kata teman Sehun masih menatap Sehun syok. Tapi kemudian teman Sehun itu tertawa lebar, "Assa! Kita pergi sekarang!"

Sehun berjalan mengikuti temannya, tapi dia menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Untuk kembali melihat Luhan yang masih dirangkul erat oleh teman laki-lakinya.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Hasil ujian akhir semester sudah ditempelkan di papan pengumuman, 100 nama yang masuk 100 peringkat teratas terpampang di kertas itu.

Luhan melihat awal dari kertas panjang itu. _Oh Sehun_. Senyumnya mengembang melihat nama itu berada di urutan pertama dengan nilai sempurna.

Luhan tak sadar, bahwa Sehun berada di sampingnya, melihat akhir dari urutan nama itu. Dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat nama Luhan ada di sana.

Setelah merasa puas hanya memandangi nama Sehun, Luhan dengan cepat berbalik. Tapi matanya menangkap postur tinggi yang sudah sering dilihatnya. Luhan kembali tersenyum. _Sehun-ssi.._

"Sehun-ssi." Luhan mendatangi Sehun dengan riang, "Chukkae ne. Kau ada di peringkat pertama."

Sehun memandangi Luhan, dan kali ini, Luhan merasa wajah Sehun tidak sedatar biasanya, "Kau juga. Selamat ya."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, Sehun pun menunjuk nama Luhan yang ada di peringkat 100. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"I-ige mwoya?!" Gadis yang rambutnya sedang dikucir itu menunjuk namanya sendiri dengan raut tak percaya, "Aku masuk 100 besar? Namaku.. namaku ada di kertas yang sama denganmu?! Kyaa!"

"Berisik." Komentar Sehun, dia menengadahkan tangannya. Dengan masih bahagia Luhan menyalami tangan Sehun tapi Sehun melepaskannya dengan gesit, "Mana fotoku?" tuntut Sehun.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya mengerti dan mengambil foto itu dari saku jasnya, "Ini ya?"

Sehun mengambil foto itu secepat angin sambil bergerutu, "Sudah kubilang jangan tunjukan di muka umum!"

"Hehehe."

"Dan lagi, apa kau lupa untuk tak mengajakku bicara di sekolah?" Sehun kembali mengingatkan Luhan sebelum berbalik umtuk menuju kelasnya. Luhan masih tertawa bahagia dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sambil bersorak riang. Dia juga berseru kepada Sehun yang masih berada dalam pandangannya,

"Gomawo, Sehun-ssi!"

_Aku berhasil! Namaku ada di kertas yang sama dengan Sehun-ssi!_

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Kali ini, SMA Swasta Kwanghee heboh karena salah satu siswi kelas 3F masuk peringkat 100 besar di ujian akhir semester. Luhan pun membusungkan dadanya seolah menunjukan bahwa dirinyalah yang dibicarakan orang-orang.

"Akhirnya orang-orang berbicara yang baik tentangmu." Ujar Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Kami sangat bangga padamu, Luhan." puji Yixing juga ikut menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Hohoho. Aku hebat, kan?" bangga Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka dari tadi ada Kai dan dua pengikutnya mengintai.

"Aku tahu ini. Pasti ada yang salah dengan rumah baru Luhan."

^Introductory Test of Love^

Tak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Kai dan dua penggikutnya memutuskan untuk menguntit arah Luhan pulang. Dan ketiganya langsung kaget saat Luhan dengan santai memasuki rumah mewah di daerah Myeongdong.

Kai mengambil teropongnya dan menggunakan benda itu untuk melihat tulisan yang berada di depan rumah itu.

Oh's Family.

"Mwoyaa?!" Kai kembali memastikan tulisan yang berada di sebuah papan itu. "Oh? Tapi, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Kan ada banyak keluarga Oh di Seoul." Kata Kai berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Kai-ah." Kai menoleh pada salah satu anak buahnya. "I-itu. Oh Sehun juga memasuki rumah itu."

Kai melongo melihat Sehun membuka pintu rumah itu dan memasukinya sambil membaca buku. "Tidak mungkin.. Luhan.."

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Kelas F sedang heboh. Kai langsung memastikan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin pada Luhan.

"Serius, Luhan. Aku melihat kau dan Oh Sehun memasuki rumah yang sama! Tanya saja mereka, mereka juga melihatnya!" Kai menunjuk kedua pengikutnya yang serentak mengangguk.

"Ka-kalian hanya bermimpi. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal bersama orang yang sudah menolakku." Elak Luhan.

Dia dengan gugup duduk di bangkunya. Tapi saking gugupnya, dia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya. Sambil merutuk sebal, Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya yang tumpah keluar dari tas. Yixing dan Minseok juga membantu Luhan membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi tanpa sengaja Minseok melihat sebuah amplop, yang sebenarnya adalah amplop berisi jimat yang diberikan oleh bibi Oh. Karena penasaran apa isi amplop itu, Minseok pun membukanya. Begitu melihat isinya, Minseok langsung berteriak terkejut.

"A-apa ini?" dengan tangan bergetar Minseok menunjukan selembar foto yang merupakan isi amplop itu pada Luhan. Gadis itu juga menunjukan keterkejutannya. Yixing mengambil foto itu dan menatapnya tak percaya. Akhirnya, foto itupun bergantian dilihat oleh seluruh murid kelas F yang memang dari tadi sudah berkumpul mengerubungi Luhan. Mau tahu foto apa itu? Itu adalah foto Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang tidur berhadapan di atas meja. Ternyata itulah jimat yang dimaksudkan bibi Oh selama ini.

"Hiks, Luhan.." Kai dengan berlebihan menatapi foto itu. Luhan mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman. Aku memang tinggal bersama Sehun-ssi. Tapi itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Itu.. Papa dan paman Oh bersahabat, jadi ketika rumah kami hancur.. Paman Oh menawarkan kami untuk tinggal bersama." Cerita Luhan pada seluruh temannya. Aku harap kalian tidak memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain." Luhan membungkuk dalam untuk menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar memohon sekarang. Teman-temannya pun menyetujui permintaan Luhan. "Gomawo." Ucap Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah keadaan kembali seperti biasa, Luhan duduk di bangkunya diikuti oleh Minseok dan Yixing.

"Jadi Sehun ya yang mengajarimu." Kata Yixing membuka percakapan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu juga karena usahaku sendiri, tahu."

"Tapi kalian manis kok. Cocok." Komentar Minseok yang masih memandangi foto itu. "Apa karena kalian sudah tinggal bersama makanya kalian terlihat serasi jika bersama?"

Luhan tampak sedikit tersenyum. Tapi begitu menyadari bahwa Kai ada di sekitar mereka, dia menyahut, "Dia selalu mengabaikanku, kok. Dia membenciku. Ta-tapi aku juga tidak mau dengan orang yang tidak punya hati seperti dia. Nan gwenchana."

^Introductory Test of Love^

Di kamarnya, Luhan tersenyum-senyum bahagia memandangi foto dirinya yang sedang tidur berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tapi senyumnya memudar begitu mengingat bahwa Sehun membenci gadis bodoh.

"Huh." Luhan pun dengan sedih memasukan foto berharganya itu ke dalam laci.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

SMA Swasta Kwanghee kembali heboh.

Pintu kelas F terbuka dengan kasar dan Sehun masuk dengan tergesa mendatangi meja Luhan.

"A-ada apa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan heran. Tapi Sehun hanya menyeret Luhan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sontak hal itu mengundang keterkejutan murid kelas 3F.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke depan papan pengumuman. Di sana sudah ada replika fotonya dan Sehun. Bahkan ada kata-kata,

Hidup Bahagia. Sehun &amp; Luhan. ^~^

Luhan memelototi foto itu kaget. Dia baru saja hendak menjelaskan pada Sehun saat tiba-tiba Minseok dan Yixing mendekati mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana, Luhan? Kau suka karya kami?" tanya Yixing antusias. Luhan makin melebarkan bola matanya. Tangannya bergerak-bergerak untuk kembali mejelaskan sesuatu pada Sehun, tapi pemuda itu dengan cepat berseru marah.

"Ada apa dengan teman-temanmu?!" selanjutnya Sehun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua temannya.

"Ma-maaf, Luhan. Kami kira ini bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya." Sesal Minseok. Yixing juga menangkupkan tangannya minta maaf pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Yixing-ah, Minseok-ah." Tapi dia kembali melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah menyesal.

^Introductory Test of Love^

Luhan menunggu di bawah tangga dengan gelisah. Begitu melihat Sehun menuruni tangga, gadis itu langsung mendekat.

"Sehun-ssi, mianhae." Pinta Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Tapi Sehun sama sekali tak melihatnya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sehun tak tahan lagi dan berbalik menatap Luhan tajam, "Sejak kau menulis surat untukku, banyak rumor yang beredar tentang kita. Mungkin kau tak peduli karena kau menyukaiku, tapi itu sungguh menggangguku." Sehun membelakangi Luhan dan melanjutkan, "Jangan merusak hidupku lagi." katanya kemudian berlalu.

Luhan masih memandangi kepergian Sehun dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Luhan mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipinya dengan kasar. _Kenapa aku menangis?_

To Be Continue

Nah, itu dia chap 2 nya. Kepanjangan ya kan? Iya, Lee juga capek banget ngetiknya. Tapi apa boleh buat ep 2 dramanya emang kek gitu, namanya remake ya harus sesuai ya gak? Hehehe

Trus, buat yang kemaren ada bilang supaya Luhannya dibuat jangan bodo-bodo banget, maaaaf, saya kayaknya gak bisa buat Luhannya gitu. Kenapa? Karena emang karakter khasnya Luhan di fanfic ini ya itu, kurang pintar alias ehhmm. Makanya dia belajar sama Sehun *lirik atas*

And, makasih baaaanyaak sma yang udah review chap satu. Lee pikir gak ada yang minat fanfic remake abal ini. Nah, supaya Lee update kilat lagi, jangan lupa review okidoki?

Gomawooo *deepbow*


	3. Morning Coffee

Sehun marah pada Luhan karena foto mereka berdua (saat mereka tanpa sengaja tidur berhadapan) terpampang di papan pengumuman sekolah.

"Jangan merusak hidupku lagi."

Mendengar perkataan kasar Sehun padanya, Luhan tanpa sadar menangis. Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis saat itu.

.

Tittle: Mischievous Kiss: Love in Seoul

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre:Romance, School life, Fluff(?)

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Oh Sehun x Luhan

Lee's Note: ADUHH! eh, kok malah langsung ngeluh gini ya. Annyeong, reader-nim! Maaf banget ya saya updatenya 5 bulan setelah last update FF ini *sigh* Sebenarnya saya udah siapin nih chapter 3 udah lama. Makanya gitu tante saya pesen paket modem langsung saya pinjam dan pke seharian, khukhu. Nah, kayaknya saya jadi cuehat gini aduhaduh. Langsung baca aja gimana?

Thanks To: **parkminoz**, **akusayangluhan**, **hanhyewon357**, **Kim YeHyun**, **eviloshhd**, **Eclaire Oh**, **Oh Juna93**, **silentreader**,** fivahlulu**, **lee minji elf**, **eld**, **Princess XoXo88**, kalian penyemangat sejati sejati sayaa *kissnhug*

Happy reading~

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan melangkah dengan lesu.

_Mengapa air mataku jatuh? Sehun-ssi sudah menolakku dan aku merasa baik-baik saja. Dia sudah berkata kasar padaku dan aku masih merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa aku menangis tadi?_

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan memandangi langit malam Seoul. Dapat dilihatnya ada bintang jatuh yang melintas. Saat melihat hal itu, Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

_Aku masih menyukai Sehun-ssi._

Sesampainya di kediaman keluarga Oh, begitu Luhan membuka pintu, bibi Oh lansung menyambutnya dengan panik.

"Kau darimana saja, Luhan-ah? Ini sudah larut dan kau baru pulang."

Luhan tersenyum kecil menyadari kekhawatiran bibi Oh. "Maaf, bibi. Aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku akan pulang terlambat."

Di kamarnya, setelah berganti baju, Luhan mengambil surat cinta yang dituliskannya untuk Sehun. Dia memandangi surat itu dengan sedih. _Surat cinta yang pertama kali kubuat dalam hidupku. Surat cinta yang tak akan pernah dibaca.. _Luhan kembali mengingat perlakuan Sehun padanya. _Meskipun Sehun-ssi berbuat jahat padaku, aku masih menyukainya._

Luhan masih terus memandangi surat itu sampai tanpa sadar dirinya tertidur di meja belajarnya. Beberapa menit setelah Luhan benar-benar jatuh tidur, seseorang berseru dari luar kamar.

"Hei, kamar mandi sudah kosong."

Tapi karena Luhan memang sudah tak sadarkan diri, tidak ada yang menyahuti orang itu.

"Aku masuk ya." suara seseorang terdengar dari luar pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang baru siap mandi, masih lengkap dengan handuk kecil di lehernya. Matanya lansung menuju pada gadis berambut panjang tergerai yang tampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mendapati surat merah muda yang dikenalinya sebagai surat cinta Luhan padanya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu dengan perlahan mengambil surat cinta Luhan dan membacanya.

_Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Sehun._

_Namaku Luhan, aku dari kelas 3F._

_Aku yakin kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu._

_Sejak kau berpidato di upacara masuk sekolah dua tahun lalu, aku mengagumi kepandaian dan wajah tampanmu._

_Saat bertemu denganmu, aku merasa seperti tertimpa bintang jatuh._

_Aku mulai memiliki rasa spesial padamu._

_Yang ingin aku katakan adalah, Sehun-ssi, aku mencintaimu._

^Morning Coffee^

Paginya, Luhan terbangun. Dia bingung menyadari dirinya tertidur di meja belajar. Dengan segera dia bergegas bersiap ke sekolah.

"Pagi semua." Sapa Luhan setibanya di ruang makan keluarga Oh.

"Kau selalu bangun telat. Kenapa kau tak bangun pagi dan membantu ibu Sehun?" peringat ayahnya.

"Maaf." Luhan menunduk dalam sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Sehun dan Sejun juga selama ini tidak pernah membantuku." Bela bibi Oh dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

Walaupun menunduk, Luhan masih sempat mencuri-curi pandang pada Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

"Oh iya, Luhan," ayahnya memanggil, "Kau bisa pulang cepat tidak malam ini? Papa ingin menyajikan makan malam untuk keluarga Oh, kau mau membantu papa kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, pa."

"Ah, kau tak perlu melakukan ini." cegah bibi Oh.

"Tidak. Selama ini kalian repot membantu kami, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk kalian."

Paman Oh tampak menyetujui. "Aku tahu masakannya pasti enak. Kami tak sabar mencicipinya, benar kan Sehun, Sejun?"

Kedua kakak-adik itu menjawab bersamaan, "Ne."

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih sarapannya." Sehun bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan. Mata Luhan masih mengikuti setiap langkah Sehun.

"Luhan, kalian tak pergi bersama?" pertanyaan bibi Oh menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"I-iya, bi." Luhan segera menghabiskan rotinya dan bergegas menyusul Sehun. Ternyata Sehun masih di dalam rumah sedang memakai sepatunya. Pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Luhan di belakangnya dan menatapnya lama.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan salah tingkah.

Sehun melangkah lebih dekat kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke rambut Luhan. "Ada sisa roti disini." Jawabnya datar lalu pergi keluar.

Luhan masih diam di tempatnya. Dia membulatkan matanya, masih kaget atas perlakuan Sehun barusan. _Apa itu tadi?_

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Di sekolah, Kai dan kedua anak buahnya menjagai Luhan. Mereka bertingkah seperti bodyguard yang terus melingkari Luhan sampai gadis berkuncir itu merasa risih sendiri.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?!" kesal Luhan seraya mendorong punggung Kai yang ada di depannya.

"Kami ingin melindungimu, Luhan-ah. Bisa bahaya kalau kau bertemu Oh Sehun." Sahut Kai masih kekeuh menjagai Luhan.

"Melindungi apanya?!" Luhan makin kesal dan berlari hendak kabur. Tapi ketiga pemuda itu dengan segera mengerjarnya.

"Ya! Luhan-ah!"

Ternyata, tanpa mereka sadari, daritadi Sehun dan seorang temannya ada di belakang mereka.

"Bukankah itu gadis yang tinggal denganmu?" tanya teman Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dari kejauhan masih sambil melangkah, "Aku tak peduli."

^Morning Coffee^

Malam harinya, Kai, kedua anak buahnya, juga Minseok dan Yixing, memasuki diam-diam pagar rumah keluarga Oh. Mereka sepertinya hendak melihat keadaan Luhan di rumah itu.

"Rumahnya megah sekali." Puji Minseok terkagum. Yixing mengangguk membenarkan.

Sementara di dalam rumah, meja makan keluarga Oh penuh oleh masakan yang dibuat oleh ayah Luhan. Masakan itu tampak cantik dan lezat. Tapi Oh Sejun melihat satu masakan yang berbeda dari masakan lain.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, itu masakanku." Sahut Luhan, "Walaupun penampilannya tidak menarik, rasanya enak kok."

Sejun masih menatap masakan Luhan dengan aneh, "Aku tidak mau memakannya."

Sehun juga ikut-ikutan, "Aku juga tidak mau memakan itu."

Paman Oh mengambil sesuap masakan Luhan, "Kalau ayah memakannya, kalian juga harus memakannya." Paman Oh perlahan memasukan masakan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Semua menatap paman Oh dengan penasaran. Tapi kelihatannya paman Oh baik-baik saja.

Sejun juga akhirnya memakan masakan Luhan. Seketika itu juga ekspresi paman Oh berubah. "Ini tidak enak!" seru Sejun dengan ekspresi mau muntah.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan dengan malu-malu menundukan wajahnya.

Paman Oh meminum air putih dengan terburu, "Tidak. Ini enak kok."

"Ya, kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu. Masakan Luhan selalu tidak enak. Aku juga tidak percaya dia anakku." Ayah Luhan melihat Luhan dengan prihatin, "Aku khawatir tidak akan ada keluarga yang menerimanya sebagai menantu."

"Tenang. Luhan akan menikah dengan anggota keluarga kami." Bibi Oh tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Semua langsung menatap bibi Oh shock. Bahkan teman-teman Luhan yang sedang mengintip dari luar.

"Maksud perkataanku tadi adalah, Sehunnie akan menikah dengan Luhan."

Mendengar hal itu Luhan bahagia dirinya mendapat restu langsung dari ibu Sehun. Sementara pemuda itu menatap datar ekspresi bahagia yang ditunjukan Luhan dengan jelas.

"Aku menolak! Aku tak mau punya kakak ipar seperti dia!" seru Sejun tak setuju.

"Se-sejun benar. Bibi tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada kami." Walaupun sangat jelas dia senang mendengar perkataan bibi Oh tadi, Luhan tak mau terlihat gampang di depan Sehun yang sudah menolaknya.

"Berhenti mengatur hidup kami, Eomma." Sahut Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

Bibi Oh murung mendengarnya, "Kukira Luhan adalah tipemu, Sehunnie."

Luhan kembali berbinar, "Benarkah itu?"

"Itu tidak benar." Bantah Sehun, "Aku tak menginginkanmu."

"Aku juga tak menginginkanmu!" kesal Luhan.

Dari luar, Kai tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Oh ya? " Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Tapi kau mengirimkanku sebuah pesan cinta yang membara." Semua tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, maka pemuda itu mengulangi apa yang telah dibacanya di surat Luhan.

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu, Oh Sehun._

_Namaku Luhan, aku dari kelas 3F._

_Aku yakin kau tak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu._"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dengan ekspresi terkejut karena Sehun mengetahui isi suratnya. Sementara pemuda itu tampak puas dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Luhan dan kembali membacakan kelanjutan surat gadis itu.

"_Sejak kau berpidato di upacara masuk sekolah dua tahun lalu, aku mengagumi kepandaian dan wajah tampanmu._"

Plak!

Tepat saat Sehun selesai berbicara, Luhan menampar pipi Sehun dengan kesal. Semua kaget melihatnya.

Sehun menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Kenapa kau menamparku?!" marahnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan dengan wajah yang sama-sama menunjukan kemarahan.

"Jahat! Kau membaca suratku?!"

"Itukan ditulis untukku!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengingat setiap katanya!"

"Aku tak bisa! Jika aku membaca sekali saja, aku akan mengingat semuanya!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu mengatakannya di depan semua orang!"

Anggota keluarga yang lain masih terkejut dengan pertengkaran keduanya. Bibi Oh berusaha menengahi. "Chankam, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa Luhan sudah menyukai Sehun sejak lama?"

"Ya." Sehun sadar keduanya sudah bertengkar di hadapan keluarga dan kembali duduk, tapi masih menatap Luhan marah. "Katakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya." Paksa Sehun,

Luhan yang masih berdiri, menunduk sedih, "Itu benar. Aku pernah mengiriminya surat cinta."

"Jadi benar?" gumam ayahnya. Luhan kembali duduk dengan malu.

"Berarti saranku bukan sekedar mimpi." Ujar bibi Oh senang.

Luhan dengan buru-buru menyahut, "Tapi aku menulis surat itu sebelum pindah ke sini. Sekarang aku tidak menyukainya lagi."

Bibi Oh masih tersenyum, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau harus menyukai Sehunnie lagi. Iyakan, yeobo?" bibi Oh meminta pendapat paman Oh.

"Baiklah kalau itu membuat mereka bahagia." Setuju paman seraya melirik anak sulungnya. Sehun terlihat tak menanggapi perkataan kedua orangtuanya lagi.

"Tunggu dulu! Tolong buka pintunya!"

Semua saling bertatapan saat mendengar seruan di luar pintu belakang. Luhan menyadari kalau itu suara Kai, temannya.

"Kurasa itu temanku." Luhan permisi dan membuka pintu itu. Dia terbelalak mendapati teman-temannya di sana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Yixing menunjukan wajah menyesalnya, "Kai yang mengajak kami. Dia ingin lihat keadaanmu di rumah Sehun."

Kai tanpa permisi langsung berjalan masuk dan mendekati Sehun, "Kau memang jenius, tapi kau juga pria. Kau bisa saja berbuat sesuatu pada Luhan. Untuk itulah aku di sini." Seru Kai kesal, "Kudengar tadi kau berkata seenaknya pada Luhan."

Sehun terlihat tak peduli. Dia menatap Kai datar.

"Yaa!" Kai berteriak tak terima atas perlakuan dingin Sehun padanya.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Sejun.

Kai menengok Sejun, alisnya bertaut. Kemudian dia membulatkan mulutnya. Akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia sudah seenaknya menerobos masuk ke rumah orang lain. Dia segera membungkuk hormat, "Jeosongamnida. Saya, Kai, Kim Jongin, teman sekelas Luhan."

"Berarti kau juga bodoh." Celetuk Sejun santai.

"Grrr." Kai menggeram marah dan tangannya hendak menerkam Sejun tapi Luhan dengan gesit menahannya.

"Sejunnie, kau tidak boleh begitu." Kata bibi Oh.

"Aku dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan yang panas di kelas." Kai memberitahu pada keluarga itu dengan bangga.

Luhan menyangkalnya, "Itu tidak benar. Kai!"

"Wah, kau sangat popular ya, Luhan." kagum bibi Oh berbinar.

Kai tersenyum menyetujui, "Dia memang begitu."

"Aku minta maaf atas semua ini." Luhan menunduk pada paman dan bibi Oh. "Kai-ah, pergilah sekarang." Suruh Luhan.

"Baiklah." Kai melihat Sehun yang hanya diam sejak tadi, "Tolong jangan coba lakukan apapun pada Luhan, okay? Menikah? Lupakan saja, arraseo?"

"Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk itu." tiba-tiba Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai tak mengerti. Semua juga tampak bingung,

"Pemikiran seseorang bisa berubah. Sekarang aku memang membencinya, tapi mungkin saja besok aku akan menyukainya." Sehun menatap Kai merendahkan. Luhan tampak terkejut.

"Maksudmu kau menyukai Luhan?!"

"Aku tak bisa bilang begitu, tapi jangan lupa kalau dia menyukaiku lebih dari dia menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun percaya diri kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

Mata Luhan masih mengikuti pergerakan Sehun, _Apa? Itu tadi apa? Apa itu berarti aku masih bisa berharap?_ Bibir Luhan tersenyum lebar.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Di sekolah, Luhan, Yixing dan Minseok tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun dan seorang temannya. Mata Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Mereka hanya diam beberapa detik sebelum Sehun dengan santai melangkah pergi diiukuti temannya. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Kau beruntung bisa bersama Oh Sehun selama liburan." Bisik Minseok.

Luhan menjawab dengan lesu, "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Kemarin kan dia mengatakan perasaannya padamu."

"Dia berkata seperti itu karena dia ingin melawan Kai."

"Kau benar. Bahkan dia tidak memakan masakanmu." Tambah Yixing.

"Itu karena masakanku memang tidak enak."

Ketiga gadis itu terus mengobrol sambil berjalan.

"Seorang pria pasti akan memakan masakan gadis yang disukainya. Rasa bukan masalah." Dalam hati Luhan membenarkan perkataan Yixing.

"Begini saja, untuk membuat kenangan di liburan musim panas terakhir kita di SMA, kau harus membuatkan makanan untuknya." Usul Minseok.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya berpikir, "Boleh juga.." kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya semangat, "Yosh! Aku akan memasak untuk Sehun-ssi!"

^Morning Coffee^

Di tempat yang lain, Kai dan dua anak buahnya sedang berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana ini? Besok sudah libur musim panas, aku akan jarang bertemu Luhan. Dan sialnya lagi, si Oh Sehun itu akan sering bersama Luhan." Kai bergerak gelisah.

"Ini gawat, Kai-ah." seorang anak buahnya berpendapat, "Jika seorang pria banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang wanita, perasaan suka akan berkembang."

Kai memukul kepala anak buahnya itu, "Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Anak buahnya yang lain juga mengeluarkan pendapat, "Kurasa, kau harus berada dekat dengan Luhan, sebanyak Sehun dekat dengan Luhan."

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Hari pertama liburan musim panas.

Luhan dengan bersungut-sungut menuruni tangga. "Pagi semua." Sapanya kemudian duduk untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Lho? Kenapa kau memakai seragam, Luhan-ah? Bukankah hari ini hari pertama liburan musim panas?" heran bibi Oh.

"I-igo.. Aku harus ke sekolah, bibi."

"Kenapa?"

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebenarnya, dia malu karena harus mengatakan bahwa dia ikut kelas tambahan hari ini.

Ting tong.

Bel rumah keluarga Oh berbunyi. Bibi Oh menyuruh Sejun untuk membukakan pintunya.

Dan ternyata yang datang adalah Kai.

"Halo, adik Sehun yang sinis." Sapa Kai. Dia berjalan santai ke ruang makan dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Kai? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya ayah Luhan.

"Paman, apa Luhan tidak memberitahumu? Aku akan menjemput Luhan untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan hari ini." jawab Kai masih tersenyum.

Ketiga orang tua serentak membeo, "Kelas tambahan?"

"Bukankah kau masuk 100 besar, Luhan?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

"I-itu, aku memang masuk 100 besar di ujian akhir semester, tapi nilaiku rendah di ujian tengah semester." Jelas Luhan malu-malu.

"Sejelek apa, sih? Kau memang bodoh." Ejek Sejun.

"Shh! Sejunnie." Tegur bibi Oh.

"Tidak apa, bi. Semuanya, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Luhan masih dengan perasaan malu. Dia menarik Kai agar cepat meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh.

^Morning Coffee^

Di kelas.

"Seperti biasa. Yang mengikuti kelas tambahan hanya kelas F saja." keluh Minseok.

"Dengar, kalian semua yang ada di sini, adalah murid-murid yang dikhawatirkan tidak masuk Universitas Kwanghee. Maka dari itu, kalian harus mengikuti kelas tambahan mulai hari ini."

"Yah.." semua murid langsung tak bersemangat mendengar penjelasan guru mereka. Bahkan Luhan pun menumpukan kepalanya di meja dengan lesu.

Saat istirahat, ketiga gadis yang bersahabat duduk mengitari meja Luhan untuk mengobrol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Tidak seharusnya liburan musim panas dihabiskan hanya untuk kelas tambahan. Aku ingin membuat kenangan yang indah!" kesalnya sambil mengetuk-etukan pulpen berumbainya ke meja.

Tiba-tiba Kai datang sambil membawakan makanan, "Bukankah dengan bersamaku, kau sudah membuat kenangan musim panas yang indah?" godanya,

Luhan tak menjawab dan memilih melihat pemandangan dengan kepala yang ditumpukan di tangannya. Kebetulan, bangku yang sekarang Luhan duduki tepat di samping jendela. Dan seluruh kelas 3 ada di lantai atas. Jadi, ini merupakan posisi strategis untuk Luhan.

"Dia tidak berharap bersamamu. Kau sudah pasti tahu siapa yang diinginkannya." Yixing menatap Kai datar.

"Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin bagi Sehun untuk datang ke sekolah saat liburan seperti ini." komentar Minseok.

Seorang anak buah Kai yang sedang memakan makanan ringan tiba-tiba menyahut, "Aku tadi lihat si Sehun itu di sekolah."

"Ya! Jangan beritahu, bodoh!" temannya yang lain mengingatkan. Tapi Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya sudah mendengar dan mereka langsung heboh menanyai.

"Untuk apa Sehun-ssi datang ke sekolah?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Lihat ke lapangan."

Mereka pun segera mendekat ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh anak buah Kai. Luhan merutuk dalam hati, daritadi dia sudah menengok keluar jendela, kenapa bisa dia tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun di sana?

"Sehun-ssi memang semacam anggota klub tenis." Gumam Luhan ketika melihat Sehun sedang melakukan servis kepada lawannya.

"Semacam?" teman-temannya membeo.

Luhan berbalik untuk menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya, "Sehun-ssi bukanlah anggota resmi klub tenis. Tapi kemampuannya lebih hebat dari anggota klub. Dan jika ada pertandingan, Sehun-ssi lah yang mewakili sekolah kita."

"Benar juga. Akan ada pertandingan Tenis Nasional SMA akhir bulan ini." Yixing mengingat apa yang ditontonnya di berita kemarin.

"Ah, jadi dia berlatih untuk pertandingan itu." paham Minseok.

Kai membuang nafasnya kasar melihat keahlian Sehun bermain tenis, "Aku pikir dia kutu buku yang tak punya kemampuan motorik." Kesalnya.

"Sehun itu sempurna. Kecuali kepribadiannya."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolaknya."

Kai menatap Yixing dan Minseok yang baru saja mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak membantunya sama sekali itu.

"Tapi Sehun-ssi tidak bilang akan ke sekolah hari ini." Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan sedih.

Yixing memasang wajah prihatinnya "Dia benar-benar mengacuhkanmu ya."

Luhan masih mengikuti setiap pergerakan Sehun sambil kembali mengingat perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tentang kemungkinan seseorang bisa merubah pemikirannya.

"Apa kau mengaguminya?" Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

Gadis yang hari ini rambutnya digulung ke atas itu dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya menyangkal. "Tidak kok."

Teman-temannya saling bertukar pandang. Sudah jelas sejak tadi mata Luhan selalu tertuju pada Sehun.

Saat ini mereka kembali mengulang pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sejak sesi belajar dimulai, Kai terus menatap Luhan, sedangkan gadis itu justru memandangi sang pujaan hati yang sedang bermain tenis di lapangan.

_Ahh.. bagaimanapun dia tampan. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat lelah setelah berlatih keras._

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sambil terus memandangi Sehun. Tentu saja dia tak menyadari gurunya yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Luhan!" panggil gurunya, tapi Luhan masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Luhan!" gurunya kembali memanggil tapi Luhan masih belum sadar. Kai pun berinisiatif untuk menyadarkan Luhan.

"Hei, kau dipanggil songsaenim."

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan sontak berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Baca paragraph selanjutnya." Suruh guru mereka.

Dengan bingung Luhan membolak-balik bukunya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu paragraph mana yang sedang dibicarakan gurunya.

"Psst. Halaman 63." Bisik Kai. Tapi guru mereka terlanjur tahu kalau Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskannya dari tadi.

Akhirnya guru itu memberi hukuman pada Luhan, "Dasar pemalas. Saat pulang nanti, kau harus lari 10 putaran."

Luhan hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya lesu.

Selesai kelas tambahan, Luhan segera menjalani hukumannya, ditemani oleh sang guru pemberi hukuman.

"Hosh..hosh.." Luhan melambatkan larinya karena lelah.

"Jangan malas! Cepat lari!" teriakan gurunya terpaksa membuat Luhan kembali mempercepat laju larinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Tuk!

Sebuah bola tenis mengenai dahi Luhan dengan keras, menyebabkan bekas merah di sana. Luhan segera berhenti berlari dan menyentuh dahinya hati-hati.

"Aduh.. Bola siapa sih ini." rutuk Luhan.

"Mian."

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat Sehun sudah ada di depannya sekarang. Pemuda itu memegang bola kuning yang tadi membentur dahinya. Oh, jadi tadi itu bola Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masih di sekolah? Bukankah kelas tambahan sudah berakhir?" tanya Sehun. Sebenarnya bola itu bisa melambung jauh keluar lapangan tenis karena dia sedang tidak fokus tadi. Dia heran melihat Luhan yang berlari mengitari lapangan.

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku hanya ingin berolahraga sedikit." Luhan dengan terpaksa sedikit berbohong. Dia tidak ingin Sehun tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Namun, gurunya datang dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sedang menjalani hukuman.

"Dia tidak memperhatikanku di kelas. Jadi kuhukum saja dia belari 10 putaran." Jelas guru itu pada Sehun.

Luhan salah tingkah karena ketahuan berbohong. Akhirnya dia kembali berlari dengan diliputi rasa malu. Sehun masih memandang Luhan dan tanpa sadar dirinya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Di rumah keluarga Oh saat sudah selesai makan malam, bibi Oh tampak bingung melihat kulit Luhan yang seperti habis terbakar matahari, juga memar yang ada di dahi Luhan.

"Luhan, apakah kau juga ikut kelas tambahan olahraga?"

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa kaku mendengar pertanyaan bibi Oh. "Ehehe.. Igo.."

"Kau pasti dihukum lari keliling lapangan." Potong Sejun lansung.

Alis Luhan berkerut, _Kenapa Sejun bisa tahu?_

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, Sejun hanya menghela nafas, "Kau sungguh mudah ditebak."

"Sejunnie, tidak boleh begitu." Tegur paman Oh, "Dan juga Luhan, tak apa kulit tambah coklat, lagipula ini kan liburan musim panas."

"Benar. Tapi di liburan kali ini, kita tak bisa berlibur ke pantai atau ke gunung seperti biasa." Bibi Oh mengeluh.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya penasaran, "Memangnya kenapa bibi?"

"Kau belum dengar dari ayahmu? Ayah Sehun dan ayahmu akan menghadiri reuni SMP mereka."

"Begitu ya.." Luhan mengangguk paham.

Bibi juga mengangguk sedih, "Kita jadi tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan.."

"Lalu kenapa bibi tidak ikut paman dan papa?" usul Luhan.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian, kan?" lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk paham.

Setelah mengobrol agak lama, para lelaki mulai meninggalkan bibi Oh dan Luhan berdua di dapur. Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati bibi Oh.

"I-igo, bibi," bibi Oh menoleh begitu mendengar Luhan memanggilnya, "Maukah bibi mengajariku memasak?"

Bibi Oh mengernyit bingung, "Bukankah ayahmu koki terkenal?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku aku ingin belajar masakan rumah."

"Ah!" Luhan sedikit kaget mendengar seruan tiba-tiba bibi Oh, "Kau ingin belajar Masakan Keluarga Oh?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir , "Ehehe."

"Kau masih menyukai Sehunnie?"

Luhan kembali tertawa kaku, "Kenapa bibi berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu. Pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan Sehunnie." Putus bibi Oh. Luhan terharu mendengarnya. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ini…

"Aku tidak layak untuk jadi pasangan Sehun-ssi."

Mendengar perkataan pesimis Luhan, bibi Oh tersenyum dan mulai bercerita sambil memandang suaminya dari jauh, "Bibi menikah saat bibi 19 tahun. Sejujurnya, banyak pria muda, tampan, dan kaya yang melamar bibi. Tapi bibi memilih pamanmu itu. Yang umurnya lebih tua dan belum memulai bisnis. Bibi memilih dia karena kejujuran dan kerja kerasnya. Dia juga sangat perhatian pada bibi. Dan saat bibi melihat usahamu, bibi selalu teringat pada paman."

Luhan jadi makin terharu mendengarnya.

^Morning Coffee^

Beberapa minggu kemudian di liburan musim panas, keluarga Oh plus Luhan dan ayahnya merayakan kemenangan Sehun dalam menjuarai pertandingan tenis Nasional tingkat SMA.

"Ayah sungguh bangga padamu. Selain pintar dalam pelajaran, kau juga pandai bermain tenis. Kau sudah menjuarai kejuaraan itu selama 3 tahun. Bahkan ayah tidak pernah melihatmu berlatih. Kau sungguh hebat."

Semua dengan serentak bertepuk tangan mendengar kehebatan Sehun.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya dengan cepat mempelajari kelemahan lawan dan memprediksi dari mana bola akan datang." Kata Sehun dengan santainya.

Bibi Oh berkomentar, "Sehunnie sama sekali tidak manis, kan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya, tapi tetap mengangguk membenarkan.

Ayah Luhan membela Sehun, "Bukan begitu. Sehun hanya sangat pintar. Walaupun sifatnya tidak seperti ayahnya, kepintaran Sehun menyamai ayahnya."

"Ya, kau lupa bagaimana aku saat SMP dulu?" ayah Sehun merendah sambil tertawa. "Aku jadi merindukan masa-masa dulu."

"Aku juga. Apakah teman-teman kita sudah berubah?"

^Mischoevous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Hari terakhir di liburan musim panas, paman Oh dan ayah Luhan pamit karena mereka harus pergi reuni. Luhan, Sejun, dan bibi Oh melambaikan tangan pada dua bersahabat itu.

Setelah mereka kembali memasuki rumah, bibi Oh berkomentar. "Mereka seperti anak SD yang akan pergi karya wisata saja,"

"Sudah lama Papa tidak pergi kemana-mana karena sibuk mengurus restoran. Kali ini dia dan paman pasti bersenang-senang." Sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Bibi ikut tersenyum, namun dering telepon memaksa bibi Oh untuk segera mengangkatnya. Selama berbicara di telepon, wajah bibi Oh terlihat panik. Saat menutup teleponnya, bibi Oh duduk di meja makan sambil tetap terlihat khawatir.

Sehun pun penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi, "Eomma, ada apa?"

"Bagaimana ini? Nenekmu masuk rumah sakit. Tidak terlalu parah memang, tapi dokter meminta kehadiran Eomma di sana."

"Ya sudah, bibi ke sana sekarang. Nenek pasti juga menginginkan kehadiran bibi."

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau terpaksa harus menjaga rumah berdua dengan Sehunnie."

"Hee? Berdua?" Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Iya. Aku akan membawa Sejunnie ikut denganku. Karena kalian pasti sibuk untuk bersiap-siap masuk sekolah besok." Jelas bibi Oh.

Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan bibi Oh dengan sangat cepat.

Sehun mengingatkan ibunya, "Eomma harus segera bersiap."

Bibi Oh mengangguk dan menarik Sejun untuk masuk agar juga bersiap-siap. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruang makan berdua. Luhan dengan perlahan menatap Sehun,

_Itu artinya.. Hanya kami berdua di rumah ini?_ Mata Luhan berubah berbinar begitu menyadarinya.

Begitu ditinggal pergi oleh bibi Oh dan Sejun, Luhan yang masih bertahan di ruang makan mulai berpikir, _Ini kesempatan bagus membuatkan masakan enak untuk Sehun-ssi. Aku akan membuat kenangis manis di musim panas kali ini! _

Dengan tekad yang berkobar, Luhan mengambil buku resep masakan dan mulai memilih masakan apa yang akan dibuatnya.

"Ah, ini saja." Luhan menunjuk sebuah gambar di buku itu, "Bif-bifteck en Bor-bourgeoise." Dengan susah payah Luhan menyebutkan menu yang akan dimasaknya. Dia pun memakai celemek, dengan berlebihan dia mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, "Aku akan berusaha! Demi Sehun-ssi!" dia mengangguk yakin dan memulai acara memasaknya.

Sehun menuruni tangga karena ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi begitu dia memasuki dapur..

"Uhuk, uhuk." Sehun terbatuk-batuk. Dia menutupi hidungnya dari asap yang memenuhi dapur. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Luhan berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sehun berdiri di pintu dapur sambil terbatuk. Dia memperlihatkan masakan yang sudah dibuatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sehun melihatnya dengan mata yang disipitkan, "Apa ini?"

"Emm, namanya Bifteck en Bourgeoise." Jawab Luhan seraya menunjukan buku resep yang digunakannya. Penampilan masakan Luhan dan yang ada di buku sangat jauh berbeda.

"Aku tak mau makan itu."

Sehun pun mengambil alih dapur dan mulai memasak. Luhan dibuat bingung dengan Sehun yang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Bahkan irisan sayur yang Sehun buat bentuknya jauh berbeda dengan irisan Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu melihat buku resepnya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Sekali lihat aku langsung ingat."

^Morning Coffee^

Di sebuah restoran mewah, terlihat bibi Oh dan Sejun yang ternyata sedang makan malam juga.

"Eomma, bagaimana keadaan Nenek? Bukankah kita pergi untuk menjenguk Nenek?"

Bibi Oh tersenyum mendengarnya, "Yang tadi itu hanya bohong, Sejunnie. Eomma ingin kakakmu dan Luhan segera menyadari perasaan masing-masing, hehe."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan saja." Sejun baru mau beranjak tapi pelayan sudah menyajikan eskrim besar yang terlihat enak.

"Kau yakin tak mau menikmati ini, Sejunnie?" bibi Oh menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda.

^Mischievous Kiss^Love in Seoul^

Masakan Sehun telah selesai. Luhan menatap takjub makanan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Sangat mirip dengan yang di buku." Ujar Luhan tak percaya.

Mereka pun mulai memakan makanan masing-masing. Di suapan pertamanya, Luhan langsung memuji masakan Sehun, "Enak sekali."

Luhan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun, _Walaupun akhirnya Sehun-ssi yang memasak, aku berhasil menikmati makan malam yang indah bersamanya. Aku merasa seperti.. pengantin baru._ Luhan tersenyum-senyum gaje.

"Maaf karena jadinya kau yang memasak." Sesal Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, aku menginginkan penutup yang manis darimu." Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Sontak Luhan menutup matanya dan bersiap menerima ciuman Sehun..

"Oi."

Luhan membuka matanya kaget. Ternyata itu hanya khayalannya saja. Sehun memang berdiri, tapi dia menatap datar Luhan karena ekspresi bodoh yang ditunjukan Luhan tadi.

"Setidaknya kau cuci piring dan merapikan dapur kembali seperti semula." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Sehun hendak pergi tapi Luhan mencegahnya, "Sehun-ssi, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas musim panasmu? Aku ingin kita mengerjakannya bersama." Pinta Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat Luhan, "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya di hari pertama libur."

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya kagum, "Hari pertama libur? Wahh."

"Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya?" Sehun menatap Luhan curiga.

"I-igo, aku akan mengerjakannya nanti."

"Untuk orang sepertimu, butuh waktu seminggu tanpa tidur untuk menyelesaikannya." Sehun pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruang makan. Luhan melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan cemberut.

Luhan akhirnya memasuki kamarnya setelah mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur. Dia menengok jam dindingnya, "Apa? Sudah jam 10?" Luhan bergegas membuka bukunya. Dia harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya malam ini juga.

Luhan mencoba memahami tugas pertamanya, tapi dia tidak mampu. Dia membuka buku lain tapi dia masih tidak mengerti. Dengan frustasi Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Padahal aku sudah belajar sejak awal liburan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengerti juga?"

Setelah beberapa jam berpikir keras, akhirnya Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan tugas sastra Korea, Sejarah Dunia, dan Bahasa Inggris. Tapi buku Matematika dan Fisika sama sekali tak disentuhnya karena dia sungguh tak mengerti dua pelajaran itu. Luhan pun memiliki ide nakal.

Luhan keluar kamarnya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sehun dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu tanpa suara. "Aku merasa seperti seorang kriminal yang sedang terpojok." Gumamnya pelan. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju meja belajar Sehun. Saat melihat buku tugas Sehun terletak di sana, matanya berbinar senang.

Srek.

Luhan menoleh horror ke arah Sehun yang baru saja bergerak dalam tidurnya. Luhan mengambil buku itu, "Mianhae, Sehun-ssi. Aku sungguh jahat karena sudah bermaksud menyalin tugasmu." Bisik Luhan. Kakinya baru saja melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sehun, saat dia merasakan ada tangan yang menahannya. Luhan menutup matanya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Membuat kegaduhan di kamarku tengah malam."

Luhan membuka matanya lagi dan masih dengan membelakangi Sehun dia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Selamat tidur." Luhan mau melangkah lagi tapi Sehun menarik tangannya kuat. Menyebabkan dirinya jatuh di tempat tidur. Sementara Sehun berada di atasnya dengan tangan yang ditumpukan agar tak menimpa Luhan.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Aku tahu. Kau datang ke sini karena ingin tidur denganku, iya kan?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu." Luhan menggelengkan wajah meronanya dengan panik.

Sehun semakin mendekati wajahnya. "Tidak ada lasan lain bagi seorang perempuan datang ke kamar laki-laki di tengah malam. Tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu."

Luhan semakin merona tapi dia juga panik dan gugup, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!"

"Kau tahu? Tidak ada orang lain selain kita di rumah ini." Luhan makin gugup, "Temanmu juga sudah memperingatimu, bukan? Aku bisa saja berbuat sesuatu padamu."Luhan jadi ketakutan sendiri. Dia tak menyangka Sehun memiliki sisi seperti ini. Saat wajah Sehun bertambah dekat, Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang benar aku menyukai Sehun-ssi. Tapi ini tidak benar. Kita harus memulai hubungan yang sehat terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil. "Hubungan yang sehat? Jadi begitu, kau masih menyukaiku ya." Sehun pun bangkit duduk menjauh dari Luhan.

Gadis yang mukanya masih memerah itu sadar bahwa tadi Sehun hanya menggodanya saja. Dia juga bangkit duduk dengan kesal. "Kau menggodaku?!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk mempunyai hubungan denganmu." Kata Sehun.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan berdiri, "Aku akan memberitahu yang lain bahwa kau mencoba menyentuhku." Ancamnya.

"Katakan saja. Lagipula sudah banyak rumor beredar di sekolah tentang kita. Mereka pasti sudah membayangkan ini akan terjadi."

"Kau benar." Luhan merasa kalah sekarang. Dia jadi ingin pergi saja dari kamar ini. tapi begitu dia melangkah, Sehun mengingatkannya,

"Kau melupakan ini?"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat Sehun menunjukan buku tugas Matematika dan Fisikanya. Luhan menatap pedih kedua buku itu. Dia sangat menginginkannya, tapi gengsi menahan kakinya untuk tidak mendekat dan mengambil dua buku itu.

Akhirnya Sehun mengajari Luhan untuk meyelesaikan tugasnya. Di kamar Luhan, mereka kembali belajar bersama seperti saat menjelang ujian akhir semester kemarin.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau aku menyalin punyamu saja." keluh Luhan.

"Tidak bisa. Percuma kau menyalin kalau kau tidak mengerti juga. Sudah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu."

Luhan pun terpaksa mengerjakan tugasnya, _Mengerjakan tugas ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang aku punya saat musim panas terakhir di SMA. Yang aku harapkan sama sekali tidak terjadi. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa senang._ Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum bodoh. Tapi Sehun memergokinya.

"Jangan malas. Cepat selesaikan." Luhan pun kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan fokus.

Pagi harinya, Luhan dan Sehun keluar kamar dengan wajah lesu. Luhan meregangakn kedua tangannya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga. Sehun mengikutinya.

"Kita jadi begadang sepanjang malam. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tolong jangan." Cegah Sehun, "Aku tak ingin sakit perut di hari pertama semester baru."

Mendengar penolakan Sehun, Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun mencuri pandang ke Luhan.

"Kopi."

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh kaget ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengulangnya dengan lebih jelas, "Kau bisa membuatkanku kopi."

Luhan tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya, "Tentu saja!"

Gadis itu menyeduh kopinya dengan semangat. Dia menyajikan kopinya di meja dapur. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sehun sudah meminum kopinya dengan elegan sementara Luhan masih meniup-niup kopinya. Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu mengingat sesuatu,

"Selamat pagi, Sehun-ssi."

"Kita sudah terjaga sepanjang malam." Sahut Sehun datar.

Luhan masih tersenyum bahkan saat dia mendengar perkataan itu, _Tidak ada yang spesial di musim panas terakhir di SMA. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa aroma kopi yang aku minum bersama Sehun-ssi pagi ini._

_._

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Nehneh, itu dia chapter 3 nya. Mengecewakankah? Maap ya bagi reader-nim yang udah berharap terlalu banyak sama saya, kalo emang nih chap jauh dibawah rata-rata T^T

Saya seneeeng banget baca-baca review kalian. Itu sangat membantu meningkatkan mood untuk lanjut FF ini. Jadi, kalo emang ada diantara reader-nim yang mau FF ini dilanjut, pleasee review okee? Apapun itu akan sangat berarti bagi saya. Mau kritikan kek, apa kek, yang penting review! Hehehe. Makasih bagi semua yang udah mendukung saya. Arigatou gozaimas *deepbow*


End file.
